Republic of China
Gameplay Among all minor nations, China is an impoverished republic, but it does not mean that it is completely paralysed. Chinese soldiers are cheap but weak, and if coupled with a variety of European technology, such as Italy, the Soviet Union and America should not be the underestimated. The ability of China to start with cities and not towns, and carry out scientific research cheaper also cannot be ignored - this means that China has a good chance to enact a nuclear strategy (other factions with this ability to do this also include American and, surprisingly, Poland, because of their control of research and knowledge-based bonus). Allegiances China receives different types of weapons from three different factions: Fascist, Communist or Liberal, according to government policies which have been investigated at the National Palace. *Fascists: collaboration with Italy and Germany, this option is appropriate if the Chinese need quality tanks in the early game. *Communists: collaboration with the Soviet Union, this option is good if China needs cheap tanks, or is unable to afford the cost of the upgrades for other units. *Liberal: join the Allies: This option is ideal if China plays during the late game and is wealthy, because Allied aid is more significant and comprehensive compared to other alliances. If the partnership with the Axis powers is exercised, the Chinese may have the units below: *Antitank: Tankgewehr 1-2 *Light tank: L3/35 1-2 => Panzer 35 (t) 3 *Attack aircraft: Caproni AP1 2 With this pact, China can build cheaper L3/35s, then upgrade everything to get Panzer 35 (t) tanks. This option is appropriate if the Chinese fighting style is based on "Blitzkrieg" tactics in early-game battles. If the partnership with the Soviets is exercised, the Chinese may have the units below: *Light tank: T-26 3 *Fighter: Yak-1 3 *Bomber: DB-3 # => IL-4 2-3 This alliance is more suitable against an enemy who has a very expensive tanks, or when the map field contains oceans and lakes, because tanks are less useful in watery areas. China's partnership with the Allied Powers is the best, but only if the Chinese are rich enough. *Medium tank: M3 Lee # 3 => M4 Sherman # 4 *Armoured car: Rolls-Royce 1-3 => Marmon-Herrington Mk III 4-6 *Fighters: Gloster # China no fighter Hurricane => P-51 Mustang 4-5 *Machine Gun: Browning M2 3-6 This option emphasises armoured vehicles escorted by fighter aircraft. In the State of, the Chinese could use the tanks of the Allied Powers, together with fighter aircraft and M2 machine guns to protect his troops. The most significant drawback is that the Chinese had to survive till level 3 before they can enjoy the power weapon. MisiEdit Chinese is the most pragmatic when it comes to politics. That is, they will easily associate with anyone if that person against their enemies. Leader ■ First: Qiang Jieshi (Associate) ■ Soviet: Sheng Shicai ■ Axis: Wang Jingwei List unitEditInfantri ■ Cavalry: Dadao Team ■ Infantry Rifle: NRA infantry 1-3 => Honor Guard Regiment of the Republic 4-6 ■ Special Teams: Farmers armed 1-2 => Team Guerilla Category:Minor powers Category:Multiple allegiance powers